The invention relates to a closing device which has a container shoulder, a container head for dispensing the contents of the container, and a closure cap, wherein the closure cap is operated with a twisting motion.
A closure mechanism of this type, which is also referred to as fractal closure mechanism, may be used with containers of arbitrary size and design which can be closed with a cap, wherein the container has an integrated container head with an opening for withdrawing measured quantities from the container.
EP-A-0 554 239 A2 describes a closure mechanism of this type. In this mechanism, a central lid portion presses against the freshness seal affixed to the applicator.
A similar twist-on closure device without a freshness seal is disclosed in DE-C-4342251.
GB 2 218 077 A proposes to form major portions of the closure mechanism or even the entire closure mechanism as a transparent unit.